Setsuna Higashi
Setsuna Higashi is a young girl who appears to be in her late teens. She works for Labyrinth until episode 23, and is the first of the original three members to appear, as well as the only female of the group. Her Pickrun, the Akarun, has a ribbon and wings. She can transform into Eas and Cure Passion. Appearance When She was Eas, she had silver hair with a black hairband. A Black and Scarlet jacket buttoned by 2 red daimonds. he wore long black gloves with bracelets attached to it. Black Leggings with bows and were high heels. As Setsuna, she has dark purple hair and in her casual clothes, she wears a red-pink shirt and a white vest. She wears a beige skirt and black boots. As Cure Passion, she has pink hair with a hair band in the middle, a red daimond and 2 hearts on the side with wings. She wears a Red long dress and black leggings with heels with white and black ribbons around, including bows. Personality Setsuna starts out as a cold and isolated girl, loyal only to Moebius and act sly. When she, as Setsuna, meets Love, Love's nature and the "happiness" Love shows her makes her slightly open up to the girls. She begins to open her heart, cracking piece by piece to them, but too stubborn to realize it. She have a stubborn mind, however, as she refuses to accept the fact that she has weaknesses. This is shown every time Soular or Westar asks her about Pretty Cure after losing to them, in which she throws small fits and leaves, usually thinking that she will be the one defeating Pretty Cure. After switching sides, she seems to have lost most of her stubborn mind, and is typically sweet and reserved and patient, though her nature may be due to naivety and guilt when she remembers her sins of doing evil things hurting her friends in the past but over it when she faced "herself". She became kind hearted and loves her friends and Setsuna and Love were like sisters. Attack Happiness Hurricane - Cure Passion summons her Passion Harp and recites the first half of the incantation. She lights up the strings on the harp, then gives the harp a downward stroke. The double heart-shaped adornment lights up, and she summons a flurry of feathers as she recites the second half of the incantation. Declaring the attack, she begins spinning as a storm of hearts and angel feathers surround the opponent. Passion stops spinning and thrusts the harp upward, then centers it. As she spins the harp around, the enemy becomes purified in a red heart-shaped bubble with hearts surrounding the bubble. Trivia *Out of the four Fresh! Cures, Cure Passion is the one who's costume resembles the original Pretty Cure the most. This fact may be the reason Akarun has a ribbon; the ribbons used to be one of the original Pretty Cure's trademarks. *Cure Passion's symbol has not been seen, though stars has been presented when Akarun summons the Passion Harp. However, as the three others from Pretty Cure uses the suit symbols heart, spade and diamond, many believe that Cure Passion's symbol is the club. *Cure Passion is the only Pretty Cure in Fresh Pretty Cure! who does not introduce her heart's color in English; instead she says makka, which is translated to "scarlet" or "crimson". **It should also be noted that she is the only one who does not say "the symbol of" , but rather "the proof of". It is a possibility that it is a pun toward her color theme, as the "aka" is pronounced, though not written, like the Japanese word "aka", which means "red". *Eas was the first female antagonist to become a true part of Pretty Cure. *Cure Passion is the only Pretty Cure who have not received a Cure Stick from Chiffon. *Setsuna has the most drastic change in hair color during her transformation, going from dark purple to pink. *Cure Passion is the second Pretty Cure to have red as her theme color. *She has the same first name as Setsuna Kai from Devichil. *Setsuna and Ellen have many similarities. **Both Setsuna and Ellen were once enemies of the Pretty Cure but would later turn good and become Pretty Cure themselves. **Both have dark purple hair in their civilian forms. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Passion appeared in the following rankings: **6th in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **7th in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **4th in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" *She is the first Pretty Cure to have no blood relatives. *Setsuna is the fourth Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. *Setsuna is the fifth Pretty Cure to be good at sports. *Setsuna is the first Pretty Cure to be good at studies and sports in school. *Her birthday is estimated to be either June 12 or 13th. *In Fresh Pretty Cure's video game trailer, before her Passion Harp forms, it takes a shape of club. In the same trailer Setsuna's background is also filled with clubs, which may refer to her symbol. *In her picture from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2, her choker is miscolored as black instead of white. *Setsuna appears as Cure Passion at the beginning of the third episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. Gallery Merchandise hIE1412780724.jpeg amie-grand_higashi_setsuna01.jpg amie-grand_cure_passion01.jpg 19331.jpg FIG-MOE-1822.jpg 7173204_orig.png Imageguyghkogji.jpg 501.jpeg Fresh_Keychains - Copy (5).jpg Fresh_Keychains.jpg 25813.jpg Fluffyfriendspassion.jpg Screenshot Untitled66.png Untitled65.png Image Song Navigation Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Angels Category:Manga Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Siblings Category:Revived Category:Symbolic Category:Neutral Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated